


Almuerzo (medianamente) normal

by Diamondsqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Helicarrier, SHIELD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondsqueen/pseuds/Diamondsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria solo quiere un almuerza tranquilo con su novia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almuerzo (medianamente) normal

Para Maria Hill el día no puede ir peor, su escritorio estaba  lleno de reportes que firmar, o llenar o solo entregar a Fury. Natasha estaba con Barton en "el club de los vengadores no super" jugando al Call Of Duty y su hora de descanso al parecer no estaba ni cerca solo podía llenar el papeleo hasta las 13:00 hs. cuando Nat llegaría para almorzar juntas El camino fue tranquilo, se tomaron las manos en el medio del pasillo. Pero las cosas se tornaron malas llegando a la cafetería había muchos agentes, algunos saludaban otros solo las miraban como si fuera un show. Nunca ocultaron su relación, pero tampoco dejaba de ser intimidante que la mejor agente de shield salga con la subdirectora. Además los idiotas no dejaban de verle el trasero a Nat. Se sentaron apartadas pero no lo suficiente, Maria podía escuchar a Benson y Adams decir cosas como "Wow Hill si que se divierte" o "Romanoff es muy flexible seguro que también lo es Hill" Normalmente esto no le afectaría a Maria pero el día era bastante malo, se concentró en Natasha quien solo la miro con una sonrisa picara y dijo "bueno es verdad que te diviertes y además me encanta que seas flexible. No les hagas caso solo quieren molestar" "Pero hablan de ti" dijo María algo dolida "quien puede romperles ambas piernas con dos movimientos, no te preocupes por mi" Siguieron comiendo siempre sonriendo y diciendo cosas bonitas hasta que Natasha escucho a Benson decir "okay pero Romanoff esta con Hill porque sabe lo que le conviene"  para este punto Maria estaba relajada pero Natasha era otra historia. Se levantó y fue directo a donde estaba él y comenzó a decir (Más bien gritar) "disculpate antes de que te quiebre los brazos"  "era una conversación privada" "pues al menos disculpate" "por qué debería hacerlo tu eres quien se acuesta con Hill para quitarle el puesto" Nat ya no pudo contenerse comenzó a golpearlo mientras decía "Tú. Dejarás. De hablar. De Mi Novia. O. Me asegurare de que no puedas tener hijos" Maria intento separarlos, pero era inútil. Nadie puede frenar a la viuda cuando está enojada. "Hill, Benson, Romanoff a mi oficina AHORA" Se escucho la voz de Fury decir por el comunicador de emergencias. "Ya verás que te va a ir mal bruja" "callate. Vamos querida?" el tono de Natasha era ahora más calmado. "Por supuesto, pero TU harás el papeleo esta vez" "como quieras, pero prometo que te lo compensaré" Le guiño un ojo y de repente el día ya no era tan malo. Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente era mejor pero mi teléfono decidió que las notas se borraran dejándome sin mis fanfics.  
> En fin espero que les haya gustado


End file.
